headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination 3
'}} | running time = 93 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $34,000,000 IMDB; Final Destination 3 (2006) | gross revenue = $54,098,051 (US) $117,719,158 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Final Destination 3 (2006) | preceded by = Final Destination 2 (2003) | followed by = The Final Destination (2009) }} Final Destination 3 is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It is the third film in the Final Destination film series and follows the 2003 movie Final Destination 2. This film is directed by James Wong, who also directed the first Final Destination. It was produced by New Line Cinema and Hard Eight Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on February 10th, 2006. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "This ride will be the death of you". * Production on Final Destination 3 began on March 21st, 2005. Principal filming wrapped on June 29th, 2005. The movie was shot primarily in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * The Corkscrew roller coaster scenes were filmed at the Playland Amusemement Park at the Pacific National Exhibition Grounds. The training room scenes were shot at the Robson Square Campus of the Univsersity of British Columbia. IMDB; Final Destination 3 (2006); Box officeIMDB; Final Destination 3 (2006); Filming locations * Final Destination 3 closed out of theaters on April 16th, 2006 after being in release for 9.4 weeks (66 days). Box Office Mojo; Final Destination 3 (2006) Home Video has a collection of images related to '' . ''Final Destination 3 was released on DVD on July 25th, 2006 by New Line Home Video. The two-disc set was released in standard fullscreen format and widescreen format. The fullscreen DVD had a blue background whereas the widescreen version came with a red background. Both versions included the same special features including a "Choose Their Fate" option, which allows viewers to decide the ultimate fate of the characters based upon their menu selections. In addition, the DVD also included deleted scenes and alternate endings to the film. Featurettes on the DVD include a ten-part documentary entitled "Kill Shot: The Making of FD3" as well as an in-depth analysis of the horror genre in general called "Dead Teenager Movie". Other features include an animated short called "It's All Around You" and a "Planned Accidents" segment featuring the making of the roller coaster scene. Amazon.com; Final Destination 3 (Fullscreen) The widescreen version of the film also includes DVD-ROM functions. Amazon.com; Final Destination 3 (widescreen) Final Destination 2 is included on the Final Destination: 4 Film Favorites DVD collection, along with Final Destination, Final Destination 2 and The Final Destination. The collection was released on September 7th, 2010. Amazon.com; 4 Film Favorites; Final Destination Final Destination 3 was released on Blu-ray (Region A/1) by New Line Home Video on August 30th, 2011. Amazon.com; Final Destination 3 (Blu-ray) See also External Links * * * Final Destination 3 at Wikipedia * * * * * Final Destination 3 at the Final Destination Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:2006 films Category:3rd installments Category:New Line Cinema Category:Hard Eight Pictures Category:Final Destination films Category:Horror Film List Category:Cory Monteith Category:Gina Holden Category:Chelan Simmons